For a new beginning
by Softine
Summary: " Le gangster " apparaît dans les années 30 comme une meilleure alternative possible à la vie terne et miséreuse en ces temps difficiles . Venez découvrir ces hommes qui, pour un nouveau départ, sont prêt à tout . (Résumé complet avec le prologue) Auteurs : Softine & Idril Daliem
1. Prologue

**_Résumé :_**

**_« Le gangster » apparaît dans les années 30 comme une meilleure alternative possible à la vie terne et miséreuse en ces temps difficiles._**

**_Cette même époque, qui fût engendrée par la violence, se trouve être remplie de gangs en tous genres, propageant la peur autour d'eux. Des attaques à main armée dans les plus grandes banques des États-Unis et des trafics tout aussi variés les uns que les autres ont lieu dans les endroits les plus fréquentés, ou pas, du pays. Tout cela est au centre des affrontements qui font rage dans cet États-Unis mal famée._**

**_Mais quand l'un des acteurs les plus connus du banditisme des années 30 est arrêté et emprisonné par traîtrise, ce même homme qui fût à la une de tous les journaux du pays et qui passa son temps à narguer les forces de l'ordre, la *BOI. Désormais plus rien ne compte pour lui que la vengeance._**

**_* Prédécesseur du FBI à l'époque._**

**OOC/UA.**  
Couples classiques.

**Fanfiction écrite à DEUX** !

**Prologue**

_**Pénitencier d'Indiana State dans le Michigan, États Unis, 1930**_

**A**ux bruits de pas résonnant soudain dans les sombres couloirs, tous les prisonniers alarmés levèrent la tête. Les pas s'arrêtèrent et deux gardiens se postèrent devant la cellule numéro 2156. L'un des deux introduisit la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit et entra. Les rats et les cafards fuirent la faible lumière qui pénétra l'atmosphère humide et fétide.

Les points sur les hanches, le gardien contempla le prisonnier qui releva légèrement la tête, assis sur un lit miteux. Il était d'une stature imposante. Il pouvait clairement constater ses muscles saillants sous sa tenue orange de détenu. Sa peau était pâle mais il possédait des yeux onyx qui dégageaient une lueur de malice et de dangerosité ainsi que des cheveux tout aussi sombres, relevés en pique derrière sa tête. Deux mèches lisses encadraient son visage fin, sans imperfection, quoique marqué d'une petite cicatrice à l'arcade droite qui accentuait sa virilité. Il paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'années et, nul doute qu'avec un physique comme le sien, il n'avait pas de mal à obtenir les privilèges de n'importe quelles femmes.

Qui aurait pensé, un an plus tôt, que cet homme finirait derrière les barreaux ? A la tête d'une des plus grandes bandes criminelles organisées, il avait fait du braquage à main armée sa " spécialité "et sa faculté à échapper systématiquement aux embuscades policières lui avait valu le rang d'ennemi numéro un de tout le pays. Et pourtant, lui, dont la presse suivait les péripéties sans cesse renouvelées, avait fini par être arrêté dans la nuit, dans un vulgaire hôtel, durant son sommeil... Il avait donc été condamné à vingt-cinq ans d'emprisonnement avec dix-neuf chefs d'accusations retenus contre lui.

**_ Uchiwa ! Debout ! Tu as de la visite.**

Le brun se leva sans un mot, faisant teinter les chaînes qui entravaient ses chevilles et ses poignets. Le premier gardien, qui mesurait une tête de moins que le jeune homme, lui agrippa le bras droit tandis que son collègue se saisissait de son bras gauche, et tous deux le dirigèrent dans les couloirs sinistres qui menaient au parloir.

**_ On y est, Uchiwa, fit l'un de ses geôliers en le libérant de ses chaînes aux pieds, lui laissant celles aux poignets. Tu as vingt minutes pas plus, compris ?**

**_ Hum, répondit-il avant d'entrer au parloir.**

Au milieu de la pièce se tenait debout, le dos tourné au brun, un homme d'une grande taille un peu moins imposante que l'Uchiwa mais qui dégageait une aura assez intimidante. Le ténébreux eut un léger froncement de sourcils puis un sourire narquois en reconnaissant la silhouette devant lui...

Cheveux blonds comme les blés, peau légèrement hâlée, costume noir de très bonne qualité et enfin after shave de luxe. Cela ne pouvait être que...

_ **Ça fait un bail, Baby Face... lança sarcastiquement le ténébreux en prenant place nonchalamment sur une des deux chaises présentes dans la pièce.**

Ledit Baby Face se retourna vers lui en jetant des éclairs de ses prunelles bleu azur.

**_ La ferme Uchiwa ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste quant on m'appelle comme ça ! grommela le blond en prenant place à son tour sur une chaise, face au ténébreux.**

**_ Je sais, et c'est bien pour ça que je continue et continuerai à t'appeler comme ça... Et puis tu avoueras qu'avec ton joli minois, difficile de te prendre pour un mauvais garçon, railla ce dernier.**

**_ Humm, j'avoue que ça à ses avantages, répondit le blond avec un sourire en coin. **

Puis, il y eut un silence où chacun considéra et analysa l'autre. Ce fut Baby Face qui brisa le silence :

**_ Tu as l'air de bien te porter Sasuke. **

**_ Ça peut aller... Je constate que les affaires marchent bien pour toi, déclara l'Uchiwa faisant allusion à son costume qui, apparemment, avait été taillé sur-mesure et à la chevalière en or qu'il portait à son annulaire droit**.

**_ Il faut ce qu'il faut, les temps sont durs, mais tu as raison, ça marche pas mal. Il faut dire que je n'ai plus de très grande concurrence depuis un an... souffla-t-il de manière explicite. **

Le brun comprit parfaitement l'allusion et balança d'une voix sèche :

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Uzumaki ?**

**_ Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de passer voir un ancien camarade ? s'offusqua faussement Baby Face. Tu me vexes là, Sasuke...**

**_ Très drôle ! Maintenant arrête ton char et dis-moi ce que tu me veux, parce que je doute que, depuis un an sans nouvelle de toi, tu viennes simplement me rendre une visite de courtoisie, énonça-t-il froidement.**

Le blond pouffa légèrement.

**_ Toujours sur tes gardes, hein ? Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas là simplement pour prendre de tes nouvelles...**

**_ Je te préviens toute suite, le coupa Sasuke pour ensuite murmurer, si c'est pour que je reprenne du service, c'est non.**

**_ Le grand Uchiwa Sasuke veut se ranger, se moqua le blond. Et bien à ce que je vois, cette année passée ici t'a fait réfléchir.**

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien.

**_ Ou bien c'est le fait que tu t'es fait minablement attraper ? le provoqua Naruto.**

**_ Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là... grinça le ténébreux entre ses dents tentant de garder son calme.**

Le blond savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il s'était passé, mais pour le ranger de son côté, il devait le provoquer.

**_ Humm, vaguement... répondit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir, je sais juste que tu t'es fait vulgairement arrêté, reprit-il narquoisement.**

Sasuke plissa les yeux quelques secondes, puis ébaucha un sourire en coin.

**_ Je vois ce que tu cherches à faire, mais tu as l'air d'oublier que je te connais depuis les couches. C'est toujours non.**

**_ Très bien... souffla Naruto en se levant. Dans ce cas, continue à moisir dans ce trou à rat. Il te reste encore vingt-quatre ans à purger. Mais honnêtement, ce serait dommage qu'une légende comme toi s'éteigne de cette manière Sasuke et de laisser s'en tirer celui qui t'a trahi... **(il prit une pose et continua)** J'ai entendu dire qu'il menait la belle vie à Chicago, qu'il contrôlait la moitié de la ville et que tout passait par lui désormais. Sans oublier qu'il rode, d'après mes sources, autour d'elle... Il faut dire qu'elle est magnifique, je le comprends, termina-t-il avec une moue de résignation feinte et en se dirigeant à pas lents vers la sortie.**

Les poings de l'Uchiwa se serrèrent tellement fort qu'il tira de ses jointures blanchies des craquements sinistres.

**_ Bon Sasuke, je te dis adieu et...**

**_ Pour quoi faire ?**

Naruto se stoppa et se tourna vers son « camarade » :

**_ Comment pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il, faussement innocent**

**_ Pour quoi tu as besoin de moi ? souffla-t-il en roulant des yeux, pas dupe du stratagème du blond.**

Naruto reprit sa place sur la chaise avec un sourire ravi.

**_ Tiens, d'où te vient ce revirement soudain ?! s'exclama hypocritement Baby Face. **

Si à cet instant les yeux du brun avaient été des revolvers, le blond serait mort sur place.

**_ Crois-moi, tu as de la chance que j'ai les poings liés... J'aurais arrangé ta petite gueule avec un malin plaisir, siffla l'Uchiwa d'une voix rauque**

L'Uzumaki rit de bon cœur, content d'avoir retrouvé le Sasuke d'autrefois.

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras m'en mettre une quand je t'aurai sorti dehors, susurra-t-il tout sourire. **

**_ Et tes conditions sont...**

Naruto, reprit son sérieux et se pencha vers l'Uchiwa.

**_ Que tu m'aides à braquer les banques suivantes : Bank of America dans l'Illinois, Savings Bank dans le Missouri, First National Bank à Chicago, exposa-t-il d'une voix basse, afin de ne pas se faire entendre des gardes présents derrière la porte.**

**_ Tss... Je vois pas en quoi tu as besoin de moi pour ça.**

**_ Oh, ne fait pas le modeste Sasuke. Ce sont trois grosses banques sous haute surveillance, et tu es le seul que je connaisse capable de braquer aussi vite que son ombre et de s'échapper aussi rapidement. Sans oublier que tu es un expert en ce qui concerne l'organisation, répondit sincèrement Naruto. **

Sasuke garda le silence.

**_ Si tu es d'accord, je m'occupe de ton évasion de l'extérieur. J'ai pas mal de contacts. Je ferai passer des armes pour toi et une voiture t'attendra dehors. Je t'aiderai ensuite à détruire cette enflure de traître qui t'a balancé, t'es partant ?**

Le ténébreux prit en air pensif durant quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre avant de répondre :

**_ Ça marche, répondit-il calmement, mais je veux soixante pourcent des gains. **

**_ Cinquante pourcent, pas plus.**

**_ Cinquante-cinq pourcent, c'est ma dernière offre, marchanda fermement Sasuke. **

**_ Pff, d'accord, capitula le blond en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Les vingt minutes sont bientôt écoulées, j'y vais. Prépare-toi bien, ta sortie est prévue dans deux jours.**

**_ Hum... Naruto ? appela Sasuke.**

**_ Oui ? répondit Naruto ayant atteint l'embrasure de la porte.**

**_ Une fois dehors, c'est moi qui donne les directives, prévint-il avec un sourire menaçant.**

**_ Encore cet esprit d'autocrate, t'as vraiment pas changé! s'exaspéra-t-il avant de sourire discrètement.**

**_ Que veux-tu ? On ne change pas l'inchangeable, fit Sasuke en haussant tranquillement les épaules. **

**_ On verra... Bon, à la prochaine Uchiwa, dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce laissant place aux gardiens qui ramenèrent le ténébreux dans sa cellule.**

Une fois seul, le prisonnier prépara mentalement sa vengeance envers celui en qui il avait placé une confiance absolue. Celui avec qui il avait grandi. Celui à qui il aurait donné sa vie... mais qui l'avait lâchement trahi. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...

Il était clair pour l'Uchiwa qu'il ne se contenterait pas de manger... mais de dévorer. A cette pensée, un rictus de pur sadisme naquit sur son visage. S'affalant sur ce qui lui servait de lit, il ferma les yeux, puis s' assoupit, le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 1

**I.**

**Détroit dans le Michigan, **

**_ Il est partant. **

Assis sur un fauteuil en cuir vert foncé, le blond fixait fièrement l'homme à qui il venait de s'adresser. Celui-ci était adossé au mur d'en face, fumant tranquillement un cigare, le regard perdu vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il possédait des yeux nacrés à la fois saisissant et troublant, ainsi qu'un visage qui ne laissait place à aucune expression. On pouvait voir sous son *Borsalino une longue chevelure ébène, coiffée en une queue de cheval basse. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, qui laissait entrevoir une musculature finement sculptée, et d'un pantalon de costume noir.

**_ Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à le convaincre, fit le jeune homme en daignant enfin regarder l'Uzumaki.**

**_ Oui, malgré une légère réticence au début très vite étouffée par certains de mes arguments ! s'exclama Naruto. Alors que dis-tu de ça Hyûga?**

**_ Hum... que tu n'es pas si débile, répondit ce dernier en s'asseyant à côté du blond.**

**_ Très marrant... bougonna Baby Face en se servant un verre de whisky.**

**_ Il ne faudra pas que ça s'ébruite, dit Neji avant de tirer sur son cigare et d'en sortir un nuage de fumé.**

L'Uzumaki but une gorgée de son verre et hocha la tête.

**_ Ouais, ou que cela arrive aux oreilles de tu-sais-qui...**

**_ En parlant de lui, on devra être prudent, avertit Neji.**

**_ Comment ça ? demanda le blond.**

**_ On dit que maintenant il aurait des hommes au sein même de la *BOI et qu'il était en affaire avec des gens hauts placés d'Atlanta city.**

**_ Et merde ! Ce bâtard nous aura bien fait chier jusqu'au bout ! pesta Naruto en avalant cul sec son verre. Et tu sais quel genre d'affaire il traite avec les gars d'Atlanta ? **

**_ De la contrebande d'alcool d'après Shikamaru, souffla le Hyûga.**

Shikamaru Nara était leur principal fournisseur d'alcools et d'informations provenant de Chicago, la ville violente gangrenée par la corruption.

**_ Ce salaud élargit ses affaires et profite bien de la prohibition pour s'en mettre plein les poches ! vociféra Naruto. **

Depuis la loi qui avait banni l'alcool dans les années vingt, les gangs s'étaient déclarés la guerre pour obtenir le monopole de la distribution des boissons alcoolisées. Devenues rares, donc chers le trafic pouvait rapporter gros. Les vignerons et autres professionnels de l'alcool avaient mis la clef sous porte ou étaient devenus, comme l'était Shikamaru Nara, contrebandiers. Les bars s'étaient reconvertis en salons de thé ou épiceries, mais disposaient tous d'arrière-boutiques où se conciliaient l'alcools, les drogues, les paris, le jeu et la prostitution...

**_ Enfin bref, reprit calmement Neji, on s'occupera de lui plus tard. Ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est Sasuke.**

**_ Mouais... murmura Baby Face. Tu as parlé avec Kiba pour qu'il nous dégote deux uniformes de flic ? **

**_ Non.**

**_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? questionna le blond en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.**

**_ Tout simplement parce que je doutais fortement que tu puisses arriver à persuader Uchiwa, répliqua le Hyûga.**

**_ Dis donc, la confiance règne avec toi ! s'indigna Naruto. **

**_ Tu avoueras toi-même que la négociation n'est pas ton fort, crétin. Rappelle-toi l'affaire avec les mecs de New York. Un peu plus, et on été à la limite de se prendre tous une balle dans la tête, sermonna Neji.**

**_ Tu en es encore avec cette histoire, marmonna l'Uzumaki boudeur.**

**_ Heureusement qu'il y avait Sasuke, fit le Hyûga avec un sourire en coin.**

Il se souvenait de ce jour là...

_**_ Naruto, si tu n'accélères pas cette satanée voiture, ce n'est pas une balle de ces gars qui se logera dans ton crâne, mais une des miennes, pigé ?! s'écria avec véhémence Sasuke Uchiwa, assis à l'arrière de la voiture, une arme à feu dans la main. **_

_**_ Je fais ce que je peux ! Et pour ta gouverne Uchiwa, pour toi c'est Uzumaki ! On est pas ami depuis le berceau... Enfin si mais tu me dois un minimum de respect ! brailla Naruto au volant de l'automobile. **_

_La Ford V8 était une voiture très rapide qui pouvait distancer facilement n'importe quelle autre automobile. Mais étrangement, leurs poursuivants prenaient en vitesse, et le gang d'Uchiwa ne parvenait toujours pas à les semer. Aux côtés de Sasuke se trouvait Neji, un calibre dans les mains, tentant de viser le conducteur de la voiture de derrière, sans succès. _

_**_ A cette allure le carburant va être à zéro ! **_

_**_ Naruto tu n'es qu'un crétin ! vociféra Kiba, un autre membre de la bande assis a l'avant.**_

_Le jeune blond ôta son Borsalino, et s'essuya le front à l'aide de sa main. Tout ça était de sa faute. Il s'était comporté avec arrogance avec l'un des membres du gang adverse avec qui ils parlaient affaires, et cela avait fini en tuerie. Ses compagnons ne cessaient de tirer sur leurs assaillants et c'était la même chose de l'autre côté. Résultat, l'élégante voiture noire se trouvait avec une carrosserie criblée de balles. _

_**_ Les réparations vont te coûter cher mon ami, informa ironiquement l'Uchiwa, tirant de nouveau sur les poursuivants. **_

_**_ Desserre ta cravate à mille dollars Sasuke, tu deviens rouge, répliqua avec mauvaise humeur l'Uzumaki, qui percevait son "ami" par le rétroviseur. **_

_Le ténébreux laissa échapper un ricanement et continua ce qu'il avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Une balle siffla aux oreilles du brun._

_**_ Un peu plus et j'y passais ! s'exclama-t- il en souriant.**_

_Malgré son ironie, la situation commençait l'agacer. Si son compagnon blond ne trouvait aucune solution, c'est lui qui allait s'y coller. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le gang adverse, il réfléchit à toute allure et une idée émergea. _

_**_ A mon signal, tu fais demi-tour, ordonna Sasuke.**_

_Les sourcils froncés, Naruto comprit aussitôt. _

_**_ Bien trouvé Uchiwa, fit Neji en rechargeant son arme. **_

_Sasuke ne répondit rien, trop concentré sur la voiture blanche de derrière. _

_**_ Le vent qu'ils vont se prendre ! ricana Kiba.**_

_L'Uchiwa se rassit sur la banquette arrière et lança un regard vers le rétroviseur afin de croiser le regard bleu de Naruto. _

_**_ A toi de jouer, dit-il simplement.**_

_Le blond ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et freina d'un coup sec pour faire un demi tour parfait. Ils entendirent les roues crisser sur la route abîmée. Sans s'arrêter, Naruto appuya fortement sur l'accélérateur et fonça de l'autre côté, dépassant leurs assaillants qui continuaient le chemin en sens inverse. _

_Kiba sourit de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire carnassier et dit :_

_**_ Je dois avouer que sur ce coup-là, tu as bien réussi ton coup !**_

_Naruto regardait droit devant lui, muet._

_**_ Je crois que la voiture aurait besoin d'une bonne révision, soupira Sasuke en allumant un cigare.**_

_Le blond déglutit doucement, comprenant qu'il allait payer dans tous les sens du terme cette « bonne révision ». _

Naruto se resservit un whisky. Neji, quant à lui, se contenta d'écraser son cigare dans un cendrier en verre.

**_ Faudra le faire sortir sans bavure... murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés dans un élan de réflexion.**

**_ Ouais, répondit Naruto. Mais si nous suivons le plan, tous se passera bien.**

**_ Je contacterai Kiba dans la soirée, annonça l'Hyûga.**

**_ Dis lui de faire au plus vite, ça se passe dans deux jours, ajouta Baby Face.**

**_ En tous cas, la planque du vieux Jiraya nous est toujours ouverte.**

**_ Parfait, on s'y arrêtera histoire de faire le point tous ensemble, fit le blond.**

**_ Bien, acquiesça son partenaire.**

L'Hyûga se leva et enfila sa veste.

**_ Où vas-tu ? questionna Naruto.**

**_ Me détendre, répondit tranquillement Neji.**

Baby Face comprit où allait son ami, et eut un léger sourire.

**_ Je vois... Salut Kitty de ma part et dis lui que je passerai la voir un de ces soirs.**

**_ J'y manquerai pas, lâcha l'Hyûga en esquissant à son tour un sourire avant de quitter la pièce.**

Une fois seul, Naruto soupira. Le braquage devenait de plus en plus périlleux. Beaucoup avaient laissé de côté ce procédé, favorisant les trafics et les jeux. Mais aucun ne pouvaient rapporter plus gros et plus rapidement que l'attaque de banque. Il était certain qu'une fois lancé, lui et les autres ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière. C'était le genre de coup qui leur changerait la vie, et qui sans aucun doute les ferait plonger aussi. Mais avec l'équipe qu'on a, tout devrait rouler, songea le blond en terminant son deuxième verre de whisky.**.**

**OoO**

**_ Lee arrête-toi ! prévint au loin un homme aux cheveux gris, vêtu d'un costume marron ainsi que d'un Borsalino de la même couleur**

Ledit Lee continua sa course folle dans le champ de pommiers, armé d'une mitraillette afin d'échapper aux agents de la *BOI. Haletant, le fugitif se retourna vers les policiers, tira à l'aveuglette puis reprit sa course.

L'agent aux cheveux gris se stoppa et s'appuya sur un genoux, calant son fusil contre son épaule droite. Il pointa l'arme en direction du fugitif et visa. La balle le toucha dans le dos, et il s'écroula. Le représentant des forces de l'ordre et ses coéquipiers s'approchèrent du criminel qui avait sorti un mini révolver avec difficulté.

**_ Kakashi attention ! l'alerta un des collègues de ce dernier.**

L'interpellé le désarma d'un coup de pied puis braqua son fusil sur lui.

**_ Coupe au bol, tu es en état d'arrestation, déclara-t-il impassible.**

C'était le surnom que tout le monde donnait au jeune hors-la-loi , en référence à sa coupe de cheveux.

**_ M-moi c'est Ro-rock Lee, rectifia-t-il difficilement, t'e-es qui toi ?**

**_ Kakashi Hatake, police fédérale, se présenta son interlocuteur. Où est ton copain Chôji Akimichi ?**

**_ V-va te f-faire foutre, murmura le blessé péniblement avant de fermer doucement les yeux.**

L'un des policiers s'abaissa près du criminel et prit son pouls. Après quelques secondes il se tourna vers ses collègues et leur fit un signe de la tête.

**_ Il est mort, les informa-t-il.**

Kakashi fixait le cadavre du jeune homme, ennuyé. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui tirer dessus mais il ne lui avait pas laissé d'autres choix.

**_ Faites le rapport et emmenez-le à la morgue, ordonna calmement l'Hatake, passant son fusil à son coéquipier.**

Voilà une semaine qu'ils traquaient Rock Lee et son binôme Chôji Akimichi, pour vole de voitures et hold up dans de nombreuses épiceries. Ils se plaçaient dans la catégorie « des petites frappes » mais avec le temps, ils auraient tôt ou tard intégré la pègre.

D'ailleurs, Kakashi Hatake connaissait très bien le milieu. Il était un des agents les plus redoutés de l'Etat par les malfrats. Grâce à lui, un bon nombre de gangsters se trouvait derrière les barreaux ou était mort.

**_ Et pour Akimichi ? demanda un des policiers.**

**_ Vous, continuez les recherches, moi je rentre au poste, salua-t-il flegmatique en quittant le champ de pommiers.**

Arrivé à sa voiture, il démarra et prit la direction du commissariat. Une fois à destination, il entra directement dans son bureau où une montagne de dossiers s'accumulait. L'agent soupira et prit place sur la chaise en cuir noir, puis mit ses pieds sur le bureau. Il sortit de la poche de son veston un cure-dents qu'il coinça entre celles-ci.

L'Hatake fixait la pile de dossier de manière blasée. C'était fou, comme il s'ennuyait depuis quelques temps. Plus aucune affaire n'arrivait à le sortir de sa monotonie, aucune ne l'intriguait autant que celle d'un certain braqueur de banque, un dossier qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier.

L'affaire Uchiwa Sasuke, se rappela-t-il. Une des plus difficiles et insolites de sa carrière, et il savait de quoi il parlait. Après quinze années dans le métier, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de braquer une banque, d'en sortir des milliers de dollars et de s'en échapper aussi vite. Sans oublier son génie et les exploits qu'il déployait pour leur échapper.

_**Sacré gamin**_, pensa Kakashi avec un sourire en coin. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait poussé au respect. Mais même s'il avait réussi à le coincer, il savait aussi parfaitement qu'il n'y serait pas parvenu sans cet appel mystérieux, reçu tard dans la nuit, un an plus tôt...

_La faible lumière qui éclairait son bureau laissait voir des particules blanches voler et se mouvoir à chaque fois qu'il tournait une page de son livre. Kakashi se mit à soupirer, las, un poing collé contre sa joue de telle sorte que sa tête soit maintenue. La journée avait été longue, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver celui qu'il traquait depuis bientôt un an et demi._

_**_ Où te planques-tu Sasuke Uchiwa ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.**_

_Sa tête valait des millions, mort ou vif. Il avait tout tenté, tous fait pour le capturer, mais rien n'y faisait, le bandit s'en sortait toujours. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait des ressources en poches, et ne se privait pas pour s'en servir contre les forces de l'ordre._

_Ses yeux allaient se fermer de fatigue quand la sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Il s' empara du combiné et décrocha. _

_**_ Allô ?**_

_**_ Je sais où il se trouve, fit une voix masculine. **_

_**_ Qui est à l'appareil ? questionna l'agent, les sourcils froncés.**_

_**_ Peu importe, j'ai une info pour vous le concernant, répondit l'inconnu.**_

_Kakashi ne voyait pas où cet individu voulait en venir._

_**_ De qui parlez-vous ? **_

_**_ Uchiwa Sasuke, souffla son interlocuteur. Je peux vous donner son emplacement exact en ce moment même.**_

_L'Hatake resta perplexe un moment. Après tout, cela pouvait être un piège. Quelqu'un qui cherchait à lui donner de fausses directives pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ou bien ce pouvait être Uchiwa lui-même, qui sait? Jamais il n'avait véritablement entendu sa voix. Mais peut-être valait-il mieux en savoir un peu plus._

_**_ Bien, et pourquoi feriez vous cela ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.**_

_Il entendit un léger ricanement._

_**_ Notez bien, soupira l'homme au bout du fil. Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois.**_

_L'agent se hâta de prendre un crayon et un morceau de papier qui se trouvait étalé sur son bureau en désordre._

_**_ Allez-y, je vous écoute.**_

_**_ Il crèche dans un hôtel au 1338 South Wabash à Chicago.**_

_Kakashi s'empressa d'écrire l'adresse. Une fois terminé, il s'apprêta à interroger l'inconnu et tenter de savoir ses véritables intentions quand il entendit la communication se couper._

_**_ Fait chier ! grogna-t-il en raccrochant violemment.**_

_Devait-il croire cet homme dont il ne savait même pas l'identité ? Il se leva prestement, enfila son manteau, prit son équipements et sortit en trombe de son appartement._

Par la suite, tout c'était passé très vite. Le rapide briefing fait au poste, et enfin l'arrestation de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci n'avait rien vu venir et son visage trahissait son effarement. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait qui avait bien pu dénoncer le jeune gangster... Ce fut sur ces pensées, qu'il consulta ses dossiers, excédé.

**OoO**

**Steuben club, Chicago, 22h**

**_ Mon manteau, mademoiselle, demanda un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la jeune réceptionniste derrière le comptoir en marbre noir.**

Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte qui épousait sa silhouette gracieuse. Ses cheveux rose vénitien étaient relevés en un chignon impeccable. Son maquillage, lui, était sobre, hormis son rouge à lèvre couleur coquelicot qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau.

**_ Tout de suite monsieur, répondit-elle poliment. **

La jeune femme prit le ticket que lui tendait l'homme et partie vers la penderie pour y récupérer le manteau qu'elle lui tendit obligeamment. Sakura sentit sur elle son regard devenir insistant et fit mine de regarder ailleurs, l'air gêné.

**_ Sakura ! appela une voix.**

La rose soupira de soulagement quand elle aperçut le client partir en direction de la sortie. La personne qui venait de l'interpeller était une femme aux cheveux bruns, légèrement potelée.

**_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi qui vient de nous parvenir, dit-elle avant de lui tendre un énorme bouquet.**

**_ Mais qui est-ce qui... ? demanda la rose, surprise.**

**_ Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi ma chère Haruno, répondit la brune avec un sourire qui en disait long.**

Étonnée, Sakura prit dans ses mains les magnifiques roses rouges, accompagnées d'une carte blanche, qui encombraient les bras de sa collègue.

**_ En tous cas, tu en as de la chance, chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Bon, je te laisse j'ai des clients qui m'attendent. **

**_ Merci Debby.**

Une fois seule, la jeune femme huma le délicat parfum que dégageaient les roses. Mais qui pouvait bien lui avoir offert ces fleurs ? Elle ouvrit la carte et lut son contenu :

_« Des roses pour la plus belle d'entre-elles... »_

Une ride de perplexité apparut sur son front ; elle avait une vague idée de l'expéditeur, et cela était loin de la réjouir.

**_ Si tu crois m'avoir avec cela, fit-elle agacée en jetant le bouquet dans une corbeille à papier.**

Sakura retourna à ses occupations et ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui venait de s'accouder au comptoir.

**_ Ce n'est pas très gentil ça... **

La jeune réceptionniste sursauta et se tourna vers la source de sa frayeur qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

**_ Toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? questionna-t-elle froidement.**

.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Vocabulaire ****:**

*** Borsalino** : Le borsalino est un chapeau qui est devenu le signe distinctif des gangsters des années 1930

*** BOI **: Ancêtre du FBI

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Commentaire des auteurs : **

Voilà enfin notre chapitre 1 ! Dans ce chapitre nous avons mis en avant les personnages qui auront un rôle important dans l'histoire. Les autres arriveront dans le prochain. Pour toute question n'hésitez pas a nous demander ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci encore pour vos avis !

**.:: Softine & Idril Daliem ::.**


	3. Chapter 2

**II**.

La jeune femme fixait durement le nouveau venu, dont les cheveux étaient soigneusement gominés. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir et de chaussures parfaitement cirées. C'était un bel homme à l'allure élégante et chic. Mais sous son air gandin, Sakura savait qu'il était bien pire que cela. Elle avait déjà eu droit à une facette de sa véritable nature, et le fait qu'il se soit déplacé jusqu'ici ne présageait rien de bon...

**— Alors, quoi de neuf ma belle ? demanda-t-il toujours accoudé au comptoir.**

Sakura plissa des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié son interlocuteur, surtout quand il affichait ce petit rictus narquois.

**— Rien de spécial, répondit-elle prudemment.**

**— Les roses ne t'ont pas plu ? questionna-t-il avant de pointer la corbeille à papier.**

La jeune femme reprit son travail en snobant royalement l'homme. Ce dernier pouffa puis se mit à pianoter des doigts le marbre du comptoir, ce qui agaça profondément la réceptionniste qui tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer sa présence. Les minutes passèrent et ce glaneur d'ennui était toujours présent.

**— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Hidan ? craqua Sakura, exaspéré.**

**— Ah ! Enfin j'ai ton attention, s'exclama celui-ci.**

La rose roula des yeux ; elle savait précisément pourquoi il était ici. Enfin... elle en avait une brève idée.

**— Je ne suis pas intéressée, désolée, soupira-t-elle.**

**— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Hidan, faussement incrédule.**

**— Arrête ! Je sais pertinemment qui t'envoie ! s'énerva la rose.**

**— Oh oh ! Calme Baby ! s'esclaffa-t-il les mains levées en signe de paix.**

La fleur se calma, car après tout, il y avait encore des clients dans la salle. Elle ne pouvait pas hausser le ton et donc garder son sang-froid. Les gens autour n'avaient pas l'air de se soucier d'eux et elle en était d'ailleurs soulagée. Avoir le droit à des spectateurs lui aurait valu des problèmes avec le patron du Steuben club. Ce parasite devait absolument déguerpir, mais elle savait que cela allait être difficile.

**— Pars maintenant Hidan, tu n'as rien à faire ici, répliqua alors Sakura.**

**— Tu es très jolie ce soir ! complimenta le jeune homme, qui fit mine d'ignorer la réplique de la réceptionniste.**

La jeune femme se tourna vers son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés. Elle prit le bouquet de fleur de la corbeille pour le poser violemment sur le comptoir d'un geste rageur.

**— Tu diras à ton chef que je n'aime pas les roses. Bien que l'intention fût touchante, je ne peux accepter cela.**

**— C'est bien dommage... Le Boss espérait qu'elles te fassent plaisir, souffla Hidan, qui feignit la déception.**

Il fixa le bouquet puis prit une des roses dans sa main droite pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme arborerait de magnifiques yeux mauves et ces derniers lorgnaient toujours Sakura. Celle-ci devait avouer que ce regard la rendait plus que mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être mise à nue et pas qu'un peu. Hidan avait cette sale manie de vous sonder avec intensité si bien que l'on avait l'impression de ne plus avoir une quelconque intimité.

**— Cesse de me regarder comme cela, déclara-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que ton « Boss » serait content d'apprendre qu'un de ses subordonnés regarde d'aussi près la femme qu'il essaie en vain de courtiser.**

**— En vain ?! s'exclama-t-il, je pense plutôt qu'un jour ces petites intentions feront leurs effets ! Et j'espère que quand cela arrivera, je serais là, aux premières loges pour voir ça.**

Sakura roula des yeux, tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Qu'il pouvait-être odieux et idiot quand il voulait. Elle le considéra ensuite un moment avant de prendre la parole :

**— Dis-lui de laisser tomber, je ne suis pas intéressée. Et d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais été.**

**— Il ne semble pas vouloir te céder ma belle... C'est toi et personne d'autre, fit Hidan avec un haussement d'épaules. De plus, je crois savoir qu'il a plusieurs fois tenté de te voir sans que nous le sachions.**

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris d'où venait ce soudain intérêt qu'il lui portait. Chaque fois qu'il passait lui rendre visite, elle restait aussi muette qu'une carpe, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

**— Je ne suis en rien sa propriété, d'accord ? prévint-elle froidement.**

La jeune femme prit un torchon et commença à nettoyer énergiquement le comptoir. Hidan pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté l'air songeur. Il la trouvait vraiment charmante. Son petit air renfrogné ne faisait qu'accroître son charme naturel.

**— Ce peut-il qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre ? finit-il par demander.**

S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Sakura se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure et serra fortement le torchon qu'elle avait entre les mains.

**— Je... non, il n'y a personne, répondit-elle rapidement toujours concentrée sur son nettoyage.**

Hidan lâcha un ricanement. Elle avait peut-être le physique d'une actrice, mais pas le talent qui allait avec.

**— Tu mens très mal, se moqua-t-il.**

La fleur voulut quitter la réception, mais il la rattrapa brutalement par le poignet pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

**— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il froidement.**

La belle put voir à ses traits durcis et à ses yeux mauves assombris, que la véritable nature d'Hidan était sur le point de faire surface.

**— Son nom, ordonna-t-il fielleusement.**

Toute trace d'ironie avait disparu de sa voix. Sakura tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer un cri de douleur lorsque la poigne du jeune homme se fit plus pressante. Néanmoins, son visage ne laissait pas apparaître l'angoisse qui commençait à la gagner.

**— Ça ne te regarde pas, grinça-t-elle d'un ton acide.**

Il avança son visage près du siens.

**— Je vais être franc, commença-t-il. Je n'aime pas non plus l'intérêt qu'il te porte parce qu'à cause de toi, et ce à chaque fois que tu ignores ses présents, c'est nous qui trinquons.**

**— Oh pauvres choux, coupa ironiquement Sakura.**

**— Écoute-moi bien petite garce, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de jouer les starlettes et de bien faire attention, avertit l'homme aux yeux mauves. Ne crois pas qu'il va s'éterniser sur toi. Il finira bien par se lasser le connaissant. Et crois-moi, à ce moment-là ma belle, beaucoup d'entre nous te ferons payer ce qu'ils ont subi sous sa simple « contrariété ».**

Paniquée, la fleur voulut se dégager, mais il resserra son étreinte.

**— Donc le gars que tu vois, reprit Hidan. Tu as intérêt de l'oublier avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à toi et ce type. Tu as bien compris ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, le défiant du regard. Il la secoua légèrement mais fermement par son poignet pour lui répéter si elle avait bien compris. Vaincue par la peur, elle abdiqua.

**— Oui, murmura la fleur à contrecœur.**

Enfin satisfait, Hidan la lâcha avec un sourire, les traits de son visage adoucis. Sakura était toujours impressionnée par cette double personnalité qui semblait l'habiter. Aucunement surpris par son trouble, il se contempla dans l'immense miroir fixé au mur d'en face et rajusta le col de son manteau. Après un dernier regard sur son reflet, il se tourna vers la rose.

**— Sur ce demoiselle ! Je dois vous laisser, annonça-t-il comme si de rien était.**

Saisissant la main de Sakura, il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau blanche de cette dernière. Légèrement réticente, elle se déroba et extirpa sa main des lèvres du jeune homme. Avec un ricanement audible, il débita sur un ton où perçait l'ironie :

**— Au plaisir de vous revoir mademoiselle Haruno !**

Sakura se renfrogna, puis massa son poignet endolori qui avait gardé la marque des doigts d'Hidan...

**— Va te faire voir... murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.**

De retour à la réalité, elle reprit sa besogne. Ses gestes se firent plus brusques et sa voix était plus ronchonne que d'habitude.

**OoO**

Shikamaru Nara considérait Chicago comme la ville de toutes les opportunités. Il y avait trouvé tout ce qu'il cherchait : Un business fleurissant, et les hommes pour le financer. Il faisait partie des rêveurs qui ne se contentaient cependant pas de rêver, mais mettaient tout en œuvre pour que leurs rêves se réalisent. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, tout cela ne signifiait plus rien...

Grommelant des mots que sa défunte mère n'aurait guère appréciés, il s'installa au volant de sa voiture. Une rafale de pluie inonda l'habitacle, mais il referma la portière sans y prêter attention et mit le contact. Le ronflement du moteur fut accompagné par la musique qui provenait de l'autoradio. Quand il sortit de la rue, il se laissa envelopper par la voix de Mildred Bailey***** qui clamait son besoin d'amour.

Les yeux rivés sur le pare-brise, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Non pas à cause de l'alcool qui lui brouillait l'esprit, comme il l'avait cru jusque-là, mais de la pluie, qui tombait de plus en plus dru. Il aurait pu continuer à boire chez son ami le Cubain, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie les actes qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre et se sente bien. Mais cela ne lui aurait pas été d'un grand secours. Arrivé à destination, il gara son auto dans la petite ruelle du quartier le plus malfamé de la ville.

Ici, il n'y avait qu'une loi qui régnait et c'était celle du plus fort. L'alcool, la prostitution et les jeux étaient roi. Il prit la direction d'un immeuble où les hommes qui en ressortaient été à moitié ivres et les femmes présentes à moitié nues. Shikamaru pénétra dans ce lieu que sa mère aurait qualifié de « malsain ». Les jeunes filles qui passaient dans le hall d'entrée gloussèrent quand elles eurent aperçu le jeune homme.

**— Salut, petit !**

Celle qui venait de prendre la parole était d'âge mûr et habillée d'une robe rouge à corset, serrée de manière à accentuer son large décolleté. Sa chevelure platine formait des anglaises maintenues par plusieurs petites barrettes. Malgré le temps, cette femme avait su garder sa beauté et un corps voluptueux quasi-intact. Elle était la propriétaire des lieux et la " _maman_ " des filles qui bossaient pour elle.

**— Tsunade, salua-t-il tranquillement. Temari est libre?**

La maîtresse des lieux croisa les bras sur son opulente poitrine et fixa le brun d'une curieuse manière. Shikamaru l'interrogea du regard avant de prendre la parole.

**— Quoi ? fit-il avec une grimace.**

**— Il y a une semaine Neji est venu ici, suivit de Naruto il y a quatre jours et maintenant toi... répondit-elle les yeux plissés**.

**— Et ?**

**— Oh rien ! reprit Tsunade avec un sourire, mais vous connaissant cela ne présage rien de bon et j'ai le nez pour flairer les embrouilles à mille kilomètres, faites attention tous les trois... termina-t-elle avec inquiétude.**

Elle quitta le jeune homme non sans lui avoir indiqué la chambre où se trouvait la prénommée Temari. Le contrebandier eut un sourire car au-delà des apparences cette femme avait le cœur sur la main. Il gravit le long escalier en bois, qui le mena au premier étage. Des gémissements et cries se firent entendre aux travers des nombreuses portes qui longeaient le vaste couloir, mais il n'y accorda aucune importance. Après tout n'était-il pas lui-même un client de ces lieux ? Arrivé à bon port, il toqua à la porte et fut accueilli par une charmante blonde au regard courroucé.

**— T'en as mis du temps ! Entre, l'invita-t-elle froidement.**

Shikamaru pénétra dans la chambre, puis alla directement s'affaler sur le lit sous les yeux furieux de la jeune femme.

**— Vas-y ne te gêne surtout pas ! s'offusqua la blonde aux yeux vert forêt.**

Pour toute réponse Shikamaru se mit à siffloter un vieil air de jazz et son interlocutrice lâcha un soupir d'agacement. Le brun eut un sourire provocateur avant d'arrêter et de s'asseoir correctement.

**— Tu as la lettre ? demanda-t-il.**

**— Oh Merci ! Moi aussi je vais bien Shikamaru ! Et ne t'excuse vraiment pas pour n'avoir donné aucun signe de vie depuis deux mois ! s'exclama-t-elle sarcastique.**

Et c'est parti, voilà qu'elle allait de nouveau lui compliquer les choses.

**— Temari... souffla-t-il, fatigué.**

**— Quoi Temari ?! Tu viens ici seulement pour tes intérêts et ça dans tous les sens du terme ! Et je n'ai même pas le droit à des salutations convenables ! Surtout que je me suis mouillée pour toi et tes collègues ! Parce que figure-toi que les gars du Dhalia Noire traînent souvent ici ces temps-ci... murmura-t-elle à présent paniquée.**

Le contrebandier se leva du lit et prit la jeune prostituée dans ses bras.

**— Désolé Tema, mais je te promets que, une fois tous cela terminé, je nous sortirai de là et nous vivront correctement.**..

**— Pfff, que des paroles, maugréa-t-elle avant de resserrer son étreinte.**

Voilà plus de sept ans maintenant, que les jeunes tourtereaux partageaient un amour passionnel et cela en dépit de leur façon de gagner leur vie. Après un regard qui en dit long sur la joie de leurs retrouvailles, les deux amants ne purent contenir bien longtemps le désir qui les dévorait.

La jeune prostituée soupira de satisfaction et enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Ce dernier sentit sa moitié bouger et resserra son étreinte autour de sa fine taille. Temari sourit et embrassa tendrement le brun.

**— Je pense m'être fait pardonner pour les deux mois d'absence, non ? taquina-t-il.**

**— Crétin ! pouffa la blonde, le martelant de petits coups sur son torse.**

Un long silence s'installa où chacun profitait de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre. Malheureusement, le temps était compté pour Shikamaru, il devait prendre la route pour l'Indiana dès ce soir.

**— Je dois y aller, déclara-t-il après s'être levé.**

Il se rhabilla rapidement, et revint vers le lit où était toujours celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie.

**— La lettre s'il te plaît, demanda doucement le brun.**

**— Attends, répondit Temari.**

Elle couvrit sa nudité à l'aide d'un drap, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire en chêne. La blonde farfouilla dans ses affaires avant d'en extraire une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à son amant. Le contrebandier l'ouvrit et lu son contenu.

**«** _J'espère que cette lettre t'est bien parvenue et que ta poulette n'a pas pris un malin plaisir à lire et à la déchirer pour ne pas te voir t'éloigner d'elle... Outre ces plaisanteries, je t'informe qu'on compte sortir Uchiwa de son trou. Je te donne jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour nous rejoindre dans le Michigan chez Kiba._

_Ps : C'est l'autre enflure qui a flingué ta cargaison de bière il y a deux mois et pas Walker._.. **»** **N.U**

Pauvre Walker... songea-t-il. Le brun avait tué ce type, persuadé que s'était lui qui avait fait foirer sa commande, ce qui lui avait fait perdre cinq milles dollars. Shikamaru plia la lettre, les sourcils froncés. Alors comme ça, Sasuke Uchiwa était de la partie ? Cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus risqués et galères qu'au départ...

Temari vint enlacer le dos de son amant. Celui-ci ferma un instant les yeux, afin de savourer une dernière fois ce doux contact.

**— Reviens-moi entier, murmura-t-elle tristement.**

**— T'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il calmement.**

Il embrassa passionnément les lèvres pleines de sa douce avant d'ajouter :

**— Quand je reviendrai t'arracher d'ici, on s'installera tous les deux dans un joli meublé à Paris comme tu en rêvais.**

**— Je t'aime Shikamaru... confessa-t-elle la gorge nouée.**

A l'aide de son pouce, il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Temari, puis alla vers la porte.

**— Moi aussi... répondit-il d'une voix rauque avant de quitter la pièce.**

**OoO**

**De retour dans l'Indiana.**

La fumée de la cigarette rendait l'air plus opaque qu'il ne l'était déjà par la lumière tamisée des lampes. Kiba Inuzuka était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'homme brutal dans ses attitudes, mais fidèle à ses valeurs et surtout envers ses collègues. Le temps n'avait jamais de prise sur lui, un sourire carnassier était très souvent collé sur ses fines lèvres. Son pantalon noir et sa chemise à carreau rouge et blanc entre ouverte au niveau du col mettait en avant sa grande taille et son physique élancé. Ses cheveux bruns en batailles lui donnait toujours l'air d'être levé du lit et ses yeux étaient fendus, tels ceux d'un animal, qui se contentaient de regarder l'homme devant lui.

**— Alors comme ça, le petit Baby Face a réussi son coup ? Ravi de te l'entendre me l'annoncer, Neji ! Je ne savais pas que ce crétin y parviendrait, dit alors Kiba, assis négligemment sur une des chaises de la cuisine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.**

Neji était assis également, un verre à la main. Ses yeux de nacres scrutaient l'Inuzuka face à lui.

**— Dans ce cas nous sommes deux, répondit l'Hyûga avec un sourire, j'ai été aussi surpris que toi que Naruto ait pu parvenir à ranger Uchiwa de nouveau dans le groupe. Ce mec me surprendra toujours.**

Kiba émit un ricanement à la réplique de son ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravi que la situation tourne autant en leur faveur et surtout que l'action serait de nouveau au rendez-vous. Il devait avouer s'ennuyer à mourir. Ses journées à fumer, boire et aller à la rencontre des bordels de la ville ne lui apportaient aucune satisfaction. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était non pas être sous le joug d'un prétentieux comme pouvait l'être l'Uchiwa il y a quelques temps, mais bien de s'enrichir et goûter aux frissons du risque. Enfin, insulter son ancien compère et « boss » n'était en rien méchant, car il lui devait énormément...

**— Je veux bien te croire Neji, plaisanta-t-il. En tous cas j'ai bien fait de déboucher une bouteille de champagne ! Le début n'a même pas commencé, que déjà je me sens heureux de débuter cette nouvelle aventure !**

**— Ne le sois pas trop rapidement, trancha Neji qui posa sa coupe où contenait le précieux breuvage que Kiba avait réussi à dénicher sur une des gigognes disposées à ses côtés. J'ai une demande à te faire.**

**— Mais tout ce que tu veux, assura l'Inuzuka le coude appuyé sur la table de bois, après avoir écrasé sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Alors ma poule, que puis-je pour toi ?**

L'Hyûga lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui en règle générale, ne signifiait rien de bon. Kiba ne semblait pourtant pas en être impressionné et continuait de le fixer de ses yeux rieurs. Il fallait le prendre comme ça, le brun à la chevelure sauvage avait l'humour facile et même si parfois ses plaisanteries étaient lourdes, il avait cette manie étrange de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais l'Inuzuka pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être sociable avec les gens, ce qui avantageait ses affaires quand il y en avait besoin. Comparé à lui, le jeune homme aux yeux blancs faisait preuve d'une certaine froideur, qui était du genre à passer à l'acte plutôt que de perdre du temps à parler ou négocier avec les autres.

**— Pour pouvoir s'infiltrer sans se faire remarquer, il faut que tu nous déniches d'urgence des uniformes de flics, exposa sérieusement Neji.**

Si Kiba avait pu avoir un sourire encore plus large qu'une baleine, il l'aurait sans doute fait.

**— Je pense pouvoir m'en occuper sans trop de problème. Il les faut pour quand ?**

**— De préférence avant la fin de la semaine, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne te reste que deux jours. Pas plus, pas moins, débrouille toi.**

**— Mais c'est que tu es généreux en plus de cela, répliqua Kiba, la mine faussement boudeuse. Ça fait court, mais je pense que cela pourrait se faire.**

Kiba était un spécialiste dans les affaires de troque. Avec son charisme et sa manière très direct de s'exprimer, les " grossistes* " ne se privaient jamais de lui donner satisfaction en échange d'argent ou d'objets de valeurs que le jeune homme avait pris soin de dérober avant. Mais où pourrait-il se fournir des uniformes d'agents des forces de l'ordre ? La blanchisserie cantonaise du 22, devait sûrement avoir ça en stock... Il devait s'y rendre dès ce soir.

Les épais rideaux vert bouteille fonçaient encore plus la cuisine, malgré l'éclairage de la pleine lune. Loin d'être fatigué, l'Inuzuka entreprit de se lever de sa chaise et s'approcha du placard au coin de la pièce où il sortit un objet.

**— Un autre verre ? questionna-t-il en direction de son ami, une bouteille de vodka à la main, l'autre sur la hanche.**

**— Au prix qu'elle vaut , un verre de plus ne me fera pas de mal et puis si ça se trouve, cela sera sans doute le dernier... alors autant en profiter... souffla Neji.**

**— Voilà qui est bien parlé mon ami, répliqua tout sourire Kiba qui servit l'alcool fort dans le verre que lui tendait Neji. T'inquiète pas, dans deux jours on pourra tous boire ensemble à la sortie de Sasuke, finit-il par dire, une cigarette à la bouche qu'il entama de bon cœur.**

**OoO**

Le pénitencier d'Indiana State était l'une des prisons les plus sécurisées des États Unis. Elle se composait de dix hectares peuplés de 2 560 détenus, la plupart y étant incarcérés à perpétuité. Les prisonniers étaient d'ailleurs traités comme du bétail. Ils travaillaient huit heures par jour à confectionner des vêtements, des meubles et de la quincaillerie pour un salaire de misère ou pour une couverture la nuit. Mais la prison était surtout réputée pour avoir dans ses geôles le nombre, certes restreint, mais présent, des plus redoutables gangsters du pays. Ceux-là même qui ont défrayé la chronique par leurs frasques.

Ce lieu n'avait rien d'un séjour pour vacanciers et les murs gris et ternes des façades rendaient la monotonie des jours encore plus grande. Souvent, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des hurlements et des bruits de fer raisonner dans les couloirs sombres des nombreux recoins de la prison. Dès qu'un détenu était retiré de sa cellule en dehors des moments de promenade ou d'appel au parloir, les autres savaient où le pauvre gars allait et en général, il en revenait amoché, les côtes brisées et traumatisé...

Ici, chacun se débrouillait. Si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide d'une quelconque façon, il devait être sûr qu'une contrepartie était à prévoir pour le service rendu. Dans Indiana State c'était souvent comme qui dirait "chacun pour soi". Rare était de toute façon, les hommes qui, avec leur fierté, venaient demander secours pour un quelconque problème.

**— Réveille-toi 2156! C'est l'heure de la promenade, informa un gardien, vêtu de son uniforme noir et de son ceinturon où étaient accrochées des clefs et ses armes.**

Il ouvrit la cellule et attendit que l'homme se lève.

**— Allez Uchiwa! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! grincha-t-il, les poings sur les hanches.**

Le matriculé 2156 quant à lui, s'étirait tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer le vieux maton.

**— Tu sais Sasuke, si ce n'était pas toi, crois-moi que je t'aurais déjà fait sauter du pieu à coup de matraque!**

**— Je sais Charlie... Mais je serais toi, je garderais mes forces pour cette bonne Madame Hudson, nargua le prisonnier.**

**— Oh ni elle ni moi, n'avons gardé notre vivacité d'antan, se désola le quinquagénaire qui malgré son âge, était resté robuste.**

**— Arrête tes balivernes pépé, je suis sûr que si tu mettais autant de force qu'ici, la flamme se raviverait aussitôt, railla l'Uchiwa.**

Le gardien ne put retenir un petit sourire. Un an maintenant que ce gamin était ici, et Charlie Hudson devait avouer qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour ce rejeton. Le brun vint près de lui et lui tendit ses poignets.

**— Tu sais, si tu restes aussi tranquille, peut être que l'administration pourrait t'accorder plus de promenade et voir même par la suite, une remise en liberté assez rapidement, déclara Charlie après l'avoir menotté.**

_Crois-moi quand je sortirai d'ici, je ne passerai pas par l'administration..._ songea Sasuke. Pour toute réponse, le ténébreux fit un clin d'œil et se laissa guider par le gardien jusqu'à la cour centrale. C'était là-bas que les prisonniers pouvaient s'adonner aux sports tels que le Base ball ou la musculation. Mais c'était aussi ici que la plupart réglaient leurs comptes ce qui rendait l'endroit particulièrement dangereux, notamment pour les gardiens qui surveillaient le lieu et les prisonniers.

**— Tends tes bras gamin, ordonna gentiment monsieur Hudson, une fois devant l'entrée de la cour.**

Il lui retira les menottes et lui souhaita une agréable promenade. L'Uchiwa le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé éprouver une quelconque sympathie pour un maton. Surtout après en avoir vu certains à l'œuvre.

Depuis son arrivée au mitard, Sasuke avait pu remarquer l'abus de pouvoir qu'exerçait la majorité des gardiens sur une partie des détenus. Ils les passaient parfois à tabac sans aucune raison et les traitaient plus bas que terre. Ce genre-là donnait au ténébreux l'envie de tout casser.

Le brun coupa court à ses pensées et alla s'asseoir sur un banc libre au fond, saluant au passage quelques " camarades ". Il prit place sur le banc, sous le regard fasciné des taulards. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas inconnu entre ces quatre murs, car tout le monde connaissait la légende Sasuke Uchiwa.

Tous l'admiraient et le respectaient, car ils avaient eu vent de ses exploits dans l'Oklahoma, le Kentucky et Chicago. Bien que beaucoup sachent des choses sur son parcours, personne n'était au courant concernant les causes de son arrestation... Et bien sûr, personne jusque-là n'avait osé demander plus de détails directement à l'intéressé, par peur d'éventuelles représailles.

**— Uchiwa Sasuke ? interpella un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.**

Le concerné leva un sourcil interrogateur, avant de dévisager le type en face de lui.

**— Qui le demande? questionna-t-il le regard désormais au loin.**

**— Suigetsu Hôzuki, se présenta ce dernier avec un petit sourire qui n'était pas inconnu à Sasuke.**

**— Hum... tu fais partie du gang Dhalia noire, non? demanda le brun, bien qu'il savait la réponse.**

**— Je vois que tu m'as reconnu! s'exclama fièrement Suigetsu.**

_Difficile d'oublier une gueule comme la tienne,_ pensa l'Uchiwa avec une grimace.

Suigetsu Hôzuki n'avait malheureusement pas était gâté par la nature. Ses cheveux bleus luisaient tellement ils paraissaient gras. Son visage blafard ne l'arrangeait en rien et son physique de gringalet achevait le tout. En dépit de cela, il lui reconnaissait un talent inné pour le pickpocket et l'arnaque. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre lors d'une soirée à Chicago.

**— Mais c'est du passé, je suis à mon compte maintenant, reprit-il avant de s'asseoir près du ténébreux.**

**— Comme si cela avait changé quelque chose à ma vie... répondit Sasuke blasé.**

Suigetsu fronça brièvement les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais aimé les grands airs de l'Uchiwa et de ses acolytes, notamment un certain blond, au surnom plus que significatif.

**— Mais sinon qu'est-ce que tu fous là? lança tout de même le célèbre gangster.**

**— J'ai volé une voiture de police et je me suis fait pincer, raconta l'Hôzuki.**

**— Malin... se moqua le brun.**

**— Et toi? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Pour que l'on chope le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, ça a dû être quelque chose ! china à son tour Suigetsu.**

**— C'est pas tes affaires, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.**

L'autre prisonnier eut un sourire narquois. Il y a de cela six semaines avant son entrée en prison, on lui avait dit que Sasuke était incarcéré au pénitencier d'Indiana state après s'être fait coincer à Chicago dans un hôtel. De là, beaucoup de rumeurs avaient circulé dans le milieu. Comme quoi les agents de la BOI l'auraient suivi et auraient attendu la nuit pour l'arrêter ou alors qu'il se serait lui-même dénoncé. La dernière et celle qui, selon lui, était la plus plausible, était que quelqu'un de son entourage l'avait balancé. Mais l'arnaqueur ne préféra pas insister, surtout qu'il avait une requête à lui demander.

**— Passons! s'exclama-t-il alors (il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et reprit) Dis-moi Uchiwa... J'ai comme qui dirait quelques ennuis avec d'autres détenus... .**

Le brun le fixa comme si il attendait une suite.

**— Je ne donne plus très cher de ma peau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire? Et comme tu es pas mal respecté, j'avais genre dans l'idée que tu pouvais leur parler, expliqua Suigetsu avec un rire embarrassé.**

**— Mon pauvre ami! Tu dois être dans une sacrée galère, compatit l'Uchiwa.**

Il arbora ensuite un sourire qui lui était loin d'être aussi « compatissant ». Sasuke n'éprouvait aucune peine, voire pitié, pour ce type. A vrai dire, il doutait encore qu'il en éprouve pour quiconque à l'heure actuelle. Bien qu'à la base le brun n'était pas un enfant de cœur, son amertume s'accentua davantage depuis son incarcération. Depuis l'incident qu'il l'avait expédié ici, la haine et la vengeance avait pris une ampleur trop importante en lui, assombrissant toutes formes de sentiments...

Soudain, une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre dans toute la cour, ce qui interrompit leur discussion. C'était celle qui annonçait la fin de la promenade. Tous les prisonniers se mirent en rang, certains ne se gênaient pas pour bousculer d'autres détenus rien que pour le plaisir d'embêter les plus jeunes ou pour terroriser les petits nouveaux. Sasuke se leva du banc suivit de Suigetsu qui était derrière lui, le pas lent.

**— Alors tu veux bien? demanda l'Hôzuki, plein d'espoir.**

**— Désolé mon gars, mais c'est chacun pour soi, déclara le ténébreux impassible.**

**— Q...quoi? S'te plaît ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Après demain à l'atelier de quincaillerie, je suis cuit ! Ils vont me planter à coup sûr cette fois ! paniqua l'arnaqueur.**

Il se tut quelques secondes, terrifié, puis ajouta :

**— Je te jure que je ferais tous ce que tu veux! promit Suigetsu.**

L'Uchiwa rejoignit le rang les mains dans les poches et lança d'une voix où était empreint l'ironie.

**— Dans ce cas camarade... Bonne chance, souhaita Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Vocabulaire :**

***** **Grossiste** : grossiste ou commerce de gros, est une entreprise qui sert d'interface avec d'autres entreprises pour leur fournir des produits alimentaires ou non alimentaire et des équipements.

* **Mildred Bailey** (de son vrai nom Mildred Rinker) est une chanteuse américaine des années 1930, aux origines blanches et indiennes.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Commentaire des auteurs : **

Voici notre chapitre deux ! Laissez vos avis positif ou négatif !

Au prochain chapitre !

**.:: Softine & Idril Daliem ::.**


End file.
